


Unexpected Nightmares

by PureFury



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade is in the flat and Sherlock fails to mention that John has bad nightmares. Sherlock's actions reveal more than the might have wanted to about the depth of his relationship with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Nightmares

Lestrade sat awkwardly on John's chair while Sherlock talked at him. They had finished a case just hours before and John had gone up to his room for some much needed sleep. Sherlock hadn't noticed that John had been almost asleep in Lestrade's office. He had been too absorbed in lecturing Lestrade about how incompetent the yard had been, yet again. The case had lasted the last three days and as a result John hasn't had any sleep in as many . Elegantly, Sherlock plucked the strings of his violin as he rapidly explained how he deduced that the victim was murdered by the wife's ex-husband's lawyer. Lestrade's mind was blank while he stared at the genius. He really needed some sleep and so did Sherlock, he thought. Suddenly, he thought he heard something. A noise from upstairs possibly. Sherlock heard it too judging by the halt in his continuous explanation.

"It stands to reason to assume it was him. The biggest give away the idiot left was when he dropped his pen in the-" Sherlock suddenly stopped and his eyes quickly darted up to the ceiling where John's room was. A sudden blood chilling scream carried through the flat and Lestrade's eyes moved over to Sherlock's usually frozen face to see him cringing and a pained look in this eyes.

The silence that followed was maddeningly quiet. Greg looked up towards the stairs and then back down at the frowning brunette.

"Aren't you gonna check on him?" The detective inspector whispered,  
" There could be some sort of psychopath up there!"

"No Lestrade, not yet."

"Why the bloody hell not?! He could be getting attacked up there!" Greg was starting to raise his voice." One minute. You said not YET. So when?"

"I will go when he asks for me. He doesn't like it when I just enter his room."

The policeman could hear the doctor thrashing against his attacker and had to stop himself running up to save his friend.

"How is he going to ask for help if he is busy fighting for his life?" Greg had started to raise to his feet when he heard the next scream. This one carried a word in it.

"SHERLOCK!" The scream came from upstairs again. It was the most pained tone the DI had ever heard. It seemed to drip with pain and terror.

Before Greg had even registered the scream Sherlock was darting up the stairs to John's bedroom and was bursting into the blonde's room. As soon as his brain had caught up Lestrade followed the genius up the stairs at a break-neck speed.

He burst into the room ready to see either the boys in the midst of a fight or the trespasser lying unconscious on the floor boards. He was shocked when he got neither. His eyebrows shot up to his hair line when he saw Sherlock and John ahead of him alone. Sherlock was kneeling on John's bed with his lanky arms wrapped around the smaller man. The DI's eyebrows rose even higher when he noticed that the ex-army was sobbing into his flat mate's shoulder. The policeman had never seen the blonde crying or even show fear, it shocked and slightly scared the seasoned DI. What ever had happened was obviously bad. Seriously bad. Greg stood slack jawed as he stared at the sight before him. Sherlock had started to whisper reassuring words into his friends ear. As John's breathing began to settle Sherlock looked over his shoulder and sent the older man a dirty look for just standing and watching. He jerked his head towards the door in a signal for the man to leave the friends together. As Greg turned to go he caught Sherlock bending his head down to lay a soft kiss on the top of his flat mate's head while John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's thin torso.

Lestrade turned to leave pulling the door shut behind him silently. The boys couldn't deny that there was something there between them. Sherlock never used to care for anyone. He went down the stairs, grabbed his suit jacket, and left. He had to go back to the yard; He had a bet to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> You can request fanfiction from me on tumblr!  
> www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com


End file.
